


Anything Could Happen

by legojacques (InterruptingDinosaur)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kent Parson is actually a softie, M/M, and he dotes on his cat, and his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingDinosaur/pseuds/legojacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kent wasn’t nervous. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The captain of the Las Vegas Aces didn’t get nervous, especially not the captain of the team that won the Stanley Cup, not once, but twice. But, that meant he should probably stop tapping his fingers against his leg. </i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Kent invites Eric to spend the weekend with him in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

 

Kent wasn’t nervous.

 

The captain of the Las Vegas Aces didn’t get nervous, especially not the captain of the team that won the Stanley Cup, not once, but _twice_. But, that meant he should probably stop tapping his fingers against his leg.

 

Okay, he was a bit nervous, but he refused to let that dim his exterior enthusiasm. He took a slow breath and resisted the urge to start fiddling with the luggage handle.

 

A year ago, he didn’t have this problem, but a year ago, he hadn’t known Eric yet. Not really, not beyond a vague recognition of the guy who was outside of Jack’s door that one night Kent drove to Samwell.

 

After that, everything was a coincidence because Kent really hadn’t meant to stalk him.

 

Kent, unable to sleep one night and lured by the picture of the cute blond, had ended up on Eric Bittle’s Twitter. His name had shown up under Kent’s recommendations, probably because of the overlap of hockey content. Once Kent had figured out who he was, his curiosity had already been piqued, especially since the newest Tweet had been about Jack. As he kept scrolling, it had soon become abundantly apparent that Bittle was both witty and entertaining, and Kent couldn’t stop reading.

 

However, all it took was a slip of his thumb for Kent to accidentally favorite one of Eric Bittle’s tweets from over a year before. He had cursed himself and immediately unfavorited the tweet, but the damage was already done.

 

Bittle had gotten the email notification and after the initial: _hey. you probably don’t remember me but did you mean to fav one of my tweets?_ , they had ended up chatting over social media. Kent wasn’t sure when it started to spiral out of his control, but at some point, he realized that he was so far gone for this boy. Somehow, this had all led to them hanging out on a _definitely-not-a-date_ (Eric’s words) where Kent turned it into a _date-date_ when he kissed him.  

 

Four months later, Kent flew his boyfriend in to Las Vegas for the weekend, and here they were, waiting in the elevator for it to reach the thirty-eighth level.

 

Eventually, the elevator finally reached his floor. The doors slid open to reveal the interior of his penthouse. The mid-afternoon sun was bright and welcoming, and everything was as he’d left it earlier. There was a sharp intake of air beside him and then a soft, “Oh, my giddy aunt.”

 

Kent couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. He’d been waiting for this reaction and he wasn’t disappointed. Eric was easy to impress, and Kent rather loved that fact about his boyfriend.

 

Kent stepped in and threw his keys into the bowl on the shelf. Eric was a step behind him, probably still trying to take it all in. Kit was nowhere to be seen, but she had been napping when Kent left for the airport, so she was likely still doing the same.  

 

Spreading his arms, Kent casually said, “I know it’s a bit of a hovel and you’re used to nicer digs, but you think you could put up with this for the weekend?”

 

This earned him a light punch in his arm before Eric pulled him down to kiss him. “I knew you were rich, but jeeze, I didn’t think you were _this_ rich,” he muttered. He buried his face into the front of Kent’s shirt as if he was embarrassed by this realization.

 

“I had to make sure you liked _me_ for _me_ , _Dicky_ ,” he said playfully, the nickname rolling easily off his tongue. Eric raised his head to give Kent a scowl that looked more pout, and wasn’t that just the cutest he’d ever seen.

 

“I regret introducing you to my mother.”

 

“Your mother loves me.”

 

“I know.” Eric hid his face again.

 

 “Hey, don’t get all shy on me now.”

 

“M’not shy. I’m overwhelmed.” His voice was still muffled and Kent only made out part of what he said.

 

“If you’re impressed with the foyer, just wait until you see the rest of the place.”

 

Eric pulled back and looked up at him with an expression of glee. Kent bent down and stole another quick kiss. He loved being the taller one of the two.  

 

Eric continued his exploration of the apartment, his eyes getting impossibly wider by the second. Kent followed behind and took in every reaction. When Eric was happy, Kent was happy. When they reached the kitchen, Eric let out a noise that was a cross between squeal and a gasp.

 

“Oh my lor—is that a double oven?” He ran over to it, putting his hands all over the shiny chrome. “It is!”

 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Kent crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge, feeling delighted with himself. He couldn’t wait for Eric to look through the contents of the pantry and fridge. He’d stocked up, knowing that Eric was coming. It was well worth the strange look he’d gotten from the delivery man when two dozen sticks of butter were dropped off yesterday.

 

“I am going to make you so many pies,” Eric said when he finally unglued himself from the kitchen equipment.

 

“Mhmmm,” Kent hummed as he leaned over and snagged Eric before he could get distracted by the countertop mixer. “You could do that later,” he said between kisses. He crowded Eric against the marble island and shamelessly grinded their hips together.

 

Maybe it was the several weeks he hadn’t seen him, but Kent was a little desperate and more than turned on from the sounds Eric was making from earlier. He found the sensitive spot underneath Eric’s ear and alternated between sucking and scraping his teeth over the skin.

 

Eric let out a low moan that went straight to Kent’s dick. Emboldened, Kent slid one hand up under Eric’s shirt to feel the warm, bare skin under his hands. Meanwhile, Eric’s fingers worked their way into Kent’s hair, having managed to smoothly toss the snapback to one side without breaking rhythm.

 

Kent was in the midst of enthusiastically undoing Eric’s jeans when a meow interrupted them. Feeling something nudge his ankles, he looked down and almost groaned at the timing of his cat. With a one last huff, he pulled back from Eric who made a little noise of protest. “Later,” Kent said, fully intending to fulfill that promise, but right now, he needed to make introductions.

 

Grinning widely, he refused to let his good mood be ruined. He bent down and scooped up the white cat. “Hi princess. Didja miss me?” he asked, scratching her behind her ears. She loved it when he did that. “So, this is Kit Purrson.”

 

Eric rolled his eyes teasingly. “I know. Your cat is internet famous. Plus, you send me pictures of her every day.” He reached a hand out and gently petted her soft fur.

 

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as actually seeing her in person,” Kent said, puffing up with pride. He loved his cat, even if she was an asshole sometimes and liked to knock things over.

 

“I suppose. I never had a pet growing up. Coach didn’t like ‘em in the house,” Eric admitted.

 

“It’s a good thing I share.” Kit started purring in Kent’s arms. “See? She likes you already.”

 

Eric laughed, but then sneezed suddenly. He’d turned his head away just in time to avoid spraying Kent and Kit. “Sorry,” he said, but was cut short again when he was caught by another sneeze.  He continued to sneeze twice more in rapid succession before he took a step back. Eric’s watery eyes darted from Kit to Kent’s face and then back to Kit again. “Oh no…”

 

“No,” Kent said in horror, his smile fading as it dawned on him.

 

“I think— _achoo_ —I think I’m allergic to your cat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kent has a really hard choice: boyfriend or cat?
> 
> \---
> 
> [Conversations](http://chrisevansleftboob.tumblr.com/post/142125870164/shitty-b-mine-chrisevansleftboob) about what Kent would call Bitty. Title comes from Ellie Goulding's "Anything Could Happen". Come scream with me on [tumblr.](http://legojacques.tumblr.com/)


End file.
